Le crépuscule
by Neld
Summary: OS Hors 10e défi du Poney Fringant, mais tout de même : le rapt de Celebrian et conséquences.


C'est Celebrian qui lui a enseigné à coudre. Elle se souvient des mains de sa mère sur les siennes, de sa voix. Celebrian préférait tisser. Elle n'aime plus grand chose ces jours ci. Ses mains couraient sur le métier comme du vif-argent; elle chantait, parfois, ou parlait, sans jamais s'arrêter; ses mains ne cessaient de mouvoir, pas plus que les feuilles des mellyrn ne cessent de s'agiter dans le vent, et elle continuait à tisser comme si ce mouvement lui était aussi naturel que de respirer.

Arwen songe parfois que c'est elle aussi qui les tissait ensemble, qui maintenait unis leurs esprits volatils, de façon si habile qu'ils ne s'en apercevaient pas. Elle courait à travers leurs vies comme un fil d'argent. Il a suffi de l'arracher, et ils sont défaits, désunis, désemparés. Arwen ne se connait pas la force de retisser les fils, d'unir sa famille comme sa mère le faisait; chaque jour elle tente à nouveau, fermant les yeux sur son chagrin, ou pour s'en éloigner peut-être; chaque jour elle retarde le moment où demeurer à Imladris deviendra insoutenable et où il faudra fuir; chaque jour elle se laisse prendre toujours plus étroitement dans les rets de son échec.

* * *

La lettre est arrivée un soir d'automne, un soir très doux. Ils attendaient Celebrìan (qui ne vint jamais.) Parmi l'escorte ils la cherchaient des yeux, une tête couronnée d'argent, un rire peut-être. Un messager vint les trouver; le chagrin, la peur peut-être se lisaient déjà sur son visage. La lettre avait été adressée à la va-vite, des taches d'encre maculaient le papier.

Elle ne demande rien, elle ne désire rien. Ils ne répondront pas. Leur talan est une forteresse d'où ils ne descendront pas; ils ne passeront pas l'océan avec elle. Par orgueil, par amour de leur terre, de leur peuple; parce que leur devoir n'est pas terminé ici, et par défiance envers les dieux. Ils ne donnent pas nos raisons. Leur fille sait leurs choix. Ils prient pour qu'elle les comprenne. Pour qu'un jour, elle leur pardonne.

Parfois une voix murmure dans leurs songes qu'ils n'ont pas tout prédit, qu'ils n'ont pas tout vu ou tout deviné, que les mécanismes du destin demeurent cachés; qu'un jour, peut-être, ils la reverront. Ils n'osent espérer.

* * *

Elladan et Elrohir se souviennent précisément de la couleur du sang de leur mère, de sa texture sur leurs mains; souvent ils rêvent de s'arracher la peau des mains pour se défaire de ce souvenir. Ils se souviennent aussi de la couleur de son visage, d'un blanc de craie; de l'exacte longueur de ses cheveux ternes, coupés au plus près de son crâne; de l'angle de sa jambe lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent, gisant désarticulée sur le sol d'une caverne. Leurs souvenirs sont comme un voile, au delà duquel la mémoire de jours plus heureux demeure, un vague scintillement d'argent.

Ils se souviennent aussi précisément du jour où ils choisirent eux-mêmes qui prendraient part à l'escorte de leur mère; du nombre des guerriers, de leur rang. On leur répète qu'il ne leur était pas donné de connaître le futur, d'imaginer seulement ce qui pouvait arriver; qu'ils avaient agi aussi parfaitement que leurs connaissances leur permettaient; avec compassion on remue leurs blessures. Il est plus aisé, parfois, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, de blâmer leur père, sur lequel ni colère ni compassion ne semblent avoir de prise, de n'avoir pas su soigner Celebrian; ou leur soeur, parce qu'elle tente de prendre pour elle-même les tâches et responsabilités de leur mère. Parfois dans leur miroir ils entrevoient des visages d'orques.

* * *

Pour Elrond, les jours s'écoulent, inchangés, immuables. Il ne blâme ni ne pleure. Il s'est séparé de tout ce qui appartenait à Celebrian, sans hâte ou regret, sans drame. Comme avant l'incident, il accueille, soigne, étudie, conseille; marche, dîne, dort. C'est à peine si l'on remarque que son sourire, autrefois soleil d'été, est devenu hivernal, comme le soleil sur la neige, à travers les branches dénudées d'un arbre, infiniment beau, terriblement froid.

Un soir il disparaît; Arwen trouve Vilya sur sa table de chevet. Ses fils, rappelés de leurs chasses, le retrouvent près d'un mois plus tard, vêtements et cheveux raidis par le sang des orques, les yeux vacants. La pointe de sa lame hésite sur la gorge des jumeaux.

Il reprend sa cité, son anneau. Sans dire mot. (Comme au premier jour où il la rencontra.)

* * *

Au loin, à l'horizon entre mer grise et nuages, un navire qui s'éloigne; un scintillement d'argent qui se ternit et diminue.

Arrive le long crépuscule.


End file.
